a cold sweat and a silent scream
by magic is in thy blood
Summary: merlin awakes arthr with his screams echoing off the walls of the hall. the prince, for merlin's sake hopes the world better be ending. alas, it's not. it's something much, much more worse. please review. rated T for foul language, but not too foul!


_"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

This is what Arthur penndragon heard as he awoke on a bright and beautiful fall morning. He was having a very nice sleep and then the sound had so rudely awoken him, So with a roll of his eyes and muttering that there better be a 6-foot giant with a man-eating troll alongside it attacking the kingdom he got up. As he was pulling on a nice wool shirt Merlin of all people busted in to the room. With his head down, arms, and legs pumping he slid to the right and hid behind one really amused and perplex prince.

_1, 2, 3…_Arthur thought as he was taught to do when Merlin was being well, himself. He sidestepped out of the way and buttoned his shirt. He ignored Merlin and went to open his window to let some light shed on the subject. With the bright light now in the large room, Arthur could see Merlin, squatting down, trembling, as he squeezed his eyes shut, and clamped his hands over his big ears.

"Merlin, um what the hell are you doing?" Arthur said to the warlock as the said warlock peeked out of one eye at him. He licked his lips and said in a small voice, "Arthur …it's horrible. We have to get out of the castle!"

Arthur just shook his head slowly. Right. Well that was a very thorough explanation. With a sigh that could only send men running to their mothers, Arthur, the ever-valiant prince picked Merlin up by his arm. He then showed Merlin where he could plant his skinny behind: In the rickety, old-so old, it belonged to his grandma- chair in front of him.

"So I was right there is a hideous 6 foot giant and man eating troll outside? Well that's one way to start of the morning!" Arthur muttered to himself. Merlin just shook his head and gabbed like an over grown whale.

"What ogre man eating troll?"

"No, Merlin a giant and a troll- you know what forget it! What the hell are you doing in here so damn early any way. Screaming your head off like a headless chicken. Not like it's un-normal for you to be so annoying!"

"Oh, I am sorry, sire. My bad, as I forgot that I couldn't alert you to the world coming to the end with out you breakfast! Here let me go that for you." Merlin said with a stand. He made to go to the door when Arthur stopped him with a hand.

"Stop being such a smart ass, Merlin."

"You're one to speak…" Merlin muttered and dodged Arthur hand.

"What was that?"

"I said you father and Gauis have gone nutters! I mean more then usual, Arthur. I think we may have to ship them to one of those um….um…"

"Psychotical dungeons with a torturer?" Arthur said helpfully.

Merlin smiled, "yhea one of those!"

Merlin was silent for a few moments and Arthur waited for him to continue. When Merlin still hadn't spoke Arthur gave his friend an cuff in the ear.

"Oh, yhea sorry. Um I was saying that they had this horrible beyond horrible ideal. I mean it this surpass Uther trying to kill me for magic!"

"And what could be so bad?" Arthur asked.

Then his father came in and so did Gauis. With them, that had three books between them. The books were old, smelt of dust, and Arthur came to find them filled with dust as the men sat them down hard on the table.

"What's this for?" Arthur said to the men. Merlin had gone back to cowering behind him and clutching his shirt like a child.

"These are books, Arthur. We find it's high time you two learn something useful other then magic and swords. We are enrolling you what commoners call school and we think it's a good idea. You will meet with your tutors twice a week starting today." Uther said.

Arthur blanched. School! That was insane! Just before he could open his mouth, he heard Merlin hit the floor with a thunk as Morgana and her sister came in. He felt his hand go to his sword but instead it was an apple. The women came to him and grinned.

"Morgana's had a change of heart and will be aiding you in your studies," Gauis said with a wave and him and the king left.

Moraga and morgouse laughed with a crackle as magic spun around them. Arthur whimpered as a book of mathematics formed a mouth and laughed at him. He looked to Merlin and agreed with him this was insane as he started to scream too.

Arthur awoke with a scream and a cold sweat. He hobbled from his bed, drew his sword, and started knocking his books of fiction onto the floor. When he heard a creak, he spun around and gave a yelp when Merlin face was inched from his.

"What are you doing?"

I-… school. I had a dream my father and Gauis wanted us to have school in the castle."

Merlin cracked a smile and laughed at the prince who was poking the books on the floor. Really, school wasn't that bad. He himself had had a type of schooling from his mother on simple things and never found it freighting.

"Morgana and morgouse were the tutors!" Arthur said finally after he made sure the books _were_ books and no one else was in the room save them.

Merlin smile vanished and he licked his lips as he shivered, "that could be a reason to scream."

"Yhea, you think?"

Merlin shook his head, got Arthur back into bed, and he moved to his room in the outer wall. He was still flinching as the sight of Morgana chasing him with books. He was halfway through the door when Arthur called him.

"Hey Merlin?"

Yawing, Merlin looked back at him, " wha…?

"You would tell me if you had magic right? Cause you had magic in my dream and I knew about it. Only I was calm about it you know, which is crazy."

Merlin didn't say anything for a moment but shook his head." You know what some one told me once when they said I need to get a brain and to learn before i speak?"

Arthur felt Merlin was being rude in someway but shrugged his shoulders in question.

"They told me they were going to shove so me far up a horse's ass then feed him beans to shit me out. Then maybe in-between of being shitted out and going through his mouth I pick up a brain."

Arthur threw a pillow at him and Merlin dodged it with a laugh as he headed back into this room. Arthur laid back down and was just about to sleep when Merlin reappeared by him. His eyes glowed in the dark.

"But yes, Arthu,r your dream was right….I do have magic."

Arthur blinked, sat up, and looked at Merlin who shifted on his feet. Arthur coughed into his hand before giggling.

"That's what I thought."

"You knew"

"Of course shit for brains I knew!"

"Hey! At least I don't sound like an ass when I laugh" Merlin shouted then laughed as a weight shifted off him. They looked at one another and Merlin knew things would be okay. He bid goodnight to his friend and left to his room.

Yhea thinks would be okay.

"Merlin…make sure by all cost my father never hears the world school."

"You got that right."

They fell asleep with no bad dreams the rest of the night and peace of mind.

_**please review! and a cookie for anyone who picks up the qoute from the book goblin corps by ari marmell**_


End file.
